What do the following two equations represent? $2x+3y = -3$ $2x+3y = -3$
Explanation: Putting the first equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $2x+3y = -3$ $3y = -2x-3$ $y = -\dfrac{2}{3}x - 1$ Putting the second equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $2x+3y = -3$ $3y = -2x-3$ $y = -\dfrac{2}{3}x - 1$ The above equations turn into the same equation, so they represent equal lines.